theglobalpowersfandomcom-20200215-history
Almaniania
The Beatles Loving Republic of Almaniania is a massive, socially progressive nation, ruled by President John Lennon with an even hand, and renowned for its punitive income tax rates. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of 3.027 billion enjoy extensive civil freedoms, particularly in social issues, while business tends to be more regulated. It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, liberal government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Education, Defence, and Social Welfare. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Galt City. The average income tax rate is 64%, and even higher for the wealthy. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Gambling industry, followed by Book Publishing and Arms Manufacturing. Small businesses are gobbled up almost daily by corporate giants, 'Mountain Doobie' is widely regarded as the nation's favourite drink, young children are regularly seen wagering pocket money at blackjack tables, and an increasing percentage of the population's youth have homosexual parents. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Almaniania's national animal is the Walrus, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, and its currency is the Chocolate dollar. 'Almaniania: A Personification of the Nation' Almaniania is a fairly serious, yet loving bastard who is as insane as he is caring. He currently resides in Galt City with The Weiss Isles, The Adelethian Islands, and his pet walrus named Lucy. He enjoys the warm weather of his country, and will usually expand into warm places rather than cold ones. He enjoys a lot of the things that are around him, including nature, people, and music. Almaniania is commonly called Al or Al-Man by most of his friends. Anyone else who calls him one of those names usually gets a Katana to the stomach. Almaniania usually spends his time worrying about the problems of Global Powers and that of his home. The number of times he has gone without sleeping is proportional to that of Zonolia threatening to use nuclear weapons. Almaniania has been the Chief of Foreign Affairs for two terms as of this point. It is unknown whether or not he will run for a third term. Almaniania's closest friends in Global Powers are Hahklallah, Rodama, North african empire and BranchLandia. Currently, his main rival is Zonolia. 'Almaniania's Favorite Things:' Almaniania is a huge fan of music. He is able to play the saxophone quite well and is quickly learning to play the piano. He listens to a large range of music, including rap, jazz, musical (Avenue Q, Chorus Line, etc.), and classical among others. He approves of expressing culture in any way possible... so long as it's legal. Almaniania is also very big on nature. He spends a lot of time in the Southern Islands, as he loves to explore the jungles that exist there. Sometimes, he heads North on an expedition to find new wildlife. He has been to many different climates in the past few years, but tries to stay close to home, as the threat of problems ties him to his work. Almaniania loves to play a game of strategy when he is not busy filling out paperwork. He feels it helps exercise his mind, especially when it comes to preparing for war. Almaniania's favorite drinks are hot cocoa and Shirley temple. 'Almaniania's Relations:' * Zonolia: Almaniania and Zonolia have a bitter rivalry in Global Powers. Often times, Almaniania is working against Zonolia to not only shut him up, but to keep Zonolia from using nuclear weapons against other members. Almaniania fully disagrees with Zonolia's ideology of the Zonolien Master Race, and finds it highly disturbing. Their rivalry has existed since Almaniania became a part of Global Powers. The only notable time they were in agreement over something is when Zonolia issued an injunction against the mobilization of armed forces in Global Powers at the urging of Almaniania (July 14). Peace between them seems unreachable. * Rodama: Almanainia and Rodama have been great friends since the first day they met. Their relations have been extremely positive and very supportive of one another. Almaniania sees Rodama not only as a friend, but also as a guide. A few people have gone as far as to say that he treats her like a sibling. The two formed a Commonwealth for a few months, before political differences and tension caused it's dissolution. Despite the awkwardness that followed for a few days and Rodama's decision to take a hike throughout the world for a month, relations have returned to normal. Upon her return, Rodama had made a major decision to join Global Powers as a member. Almaniania considers Rodama to be one of his closest and most trustworthy friends to this very day. An attack on Rodama is considered to be an attack on himself; this ends up becoming a huge problem, as Almaniania will drop everything he is doing, and attack the aggressor viciously. * Hahklallah: Almaniania and Hahklallah have a very straight forward friendship. Almaniania defends the honor of Hahklallah, and Hahklallah does the same for Almaniania. The two have been close allies in Global Powers, have cooperated together on a number of joint military exercises, and share a common political agenda as Officers of Global Powers. Hahklallah and Almaniania put a lot of trust in each other to give any assistance, advice, or anything else they need. While Hahklallah dislikes Almaniania's choice of music (save for the Beatles), she tends to enjoy comedies from his nation and generally agrees with his liberal ideas. The absence of admiriable scenery in her homeland leaves Hahklallah admiring the naturistic artwork of Almaniania. Likewise, Almaniania has rarely seen cold climate such as Hahklallah's, and tends to enjoy any photos of it (not so much going there though). Almaniania considers Hahklallah to be a sibling of sorts (though by no means are they related) and as such, is often concerned with her general state of depression. An attack on Hahklallah is considered to be an attack on himself; this ends up becoming a huge problem, as Almaniania will drop everything he is doing, and attack the aggressor viciously. Recently, it has been confirmed that they have known each other a lot longer than thought... * BranchLandia: * North African Empire: 'Almaniania's Technique' Almaniania can be somewhat shrewd when it comes to diplomacy and war. In most cases, he works to gain the most out of any agreement or conference. The only notable exceptions are with Rodama and Hahklallah. He is more willing to sacrifice more to them than to others. In direct combat... it just isn't smart to Almaniania's Art of Diplomacy: #Almaniania usually uses teen diplomats. This is to make people underestimate these diplomats and give his representatives time to plan out a better deal for the nation. #Almaniania will push more for the use of diplomacy than war to solve problems. He uses military power as a threat to force others into negotiation, rather than using it to conquer others. #Almaniania has made secret deals in the past to gain an advantage over others. #Almaniania will not tolerate mockery of his flag or name. EVER. Almaniania's Art of War: #Almaniania is a realist and a tech-savvy person. He'll work to gain a technological edge over his opponent. #Almaniania will not fight over land. There is always some undiscovered world somewhere. #Almaniania will rarely go into a war for no apparent reason. He usually has a motive. #Almaniania will go to war if his closest allies are attacked. No exceptions. #Almaniania rarely sees a need to imperialise. However, when he is very upset, he sometimes turns to imperialisation. Almaniania's Direct Combat Styles: #He loves to use dual weapons. His favorite are either dual Katanas or dual pistols. #He is a Black Belt inTung Soo Do, and will also use a Bo Staff if need be. #He usually moves quickly in a fight, as he likes to end it quickly to get back to his work. #At extreme times, he will turn to the power of his spirit animal. When he has the Eye of the Walrus, it is in the best option of his opponent(s) to retreat. However, if the opponent attacks Rodama or Hahklallah, please see below for what to do. A Major Word of Warning: #Rodama or Hahklallah (or both even, which is even worse) have been attacked #Almaniania himself has been attacked #The attack was unprovoked, and destructive DO NOT APPROACH ALMANIANIA AT ALL IF THESE CONDITIONS HAVE BEEN MET. IF YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MET THOSE CONDITIONS, YOU'RE BASICALLY SCREWED. HE WILL FIND YOU. HE WILL KILL YOU. HE WILL FEED YOU TO HIS WALRUS. BEWARE. 'Almaniania's Life' Almanianian was born on December 16, 1990 in the midst of the Almaniania Revolution. It was on his day that the Declaration of the Republic was signed by members of the Almanianian Congress. Thrust into the war as a child, Almaniania had to learn how to fight quickly. With his parents gone, he looked to the leader of the Revolution, John Lennon, for advice. The Revolution finally ended in victory for the Revolution, when John Lennon and the Third Army seized Galt City and executed the Dictator. Almaniania grew up working to grow in strength. He kept to himself for the most part, until 2010, when he was drawn into a race to colonize the Weiss Isles. Eventually, after a major Coference in the Borenz Region, Almaniania gained full custody of the Weiss Isles. This adoption would be the catalyst of his participation in the First Dartak War. The war ended in a general ceasefire, with he status quo being maintained. In the second half of 2010, Almaniania established relations with his neighbors (Rodama and Novograd IV) for the first time. The three maintained a triple alliance to this day. At the end of 2010, Almaniania and Rodama negotiated the creation of the Almanianian-Rodaman Commonwealth. The Commonwealth lasted until April 1, 2011, when both nations declared its dissolution due to differences in opinion. This, combined with a sneak attack on Diamond Harbor led Almaniania into the Second Imperialist Age. With the defeat of those that attacked the harbor, Almaniania aggressively participated in the Cabackistan War. The war ended in victory, and led to the acquisition of the Adelethian Islands. The Second Imperialist Age ended suddenly, as Almaniania was content with his holdings and with the normalization of relations with Rodama after a few awkward days. By May 2011, Almaniania had become a member of Global Powers. In that same month, Almaniania was elected to the Office of the Chief of Foreign Affairs over Zonolia and Peasley. After a term as CoFA, Almaniania ran again, this time uncontested, for a second term. However, in the election, it was discovered that there was no written Constitution. Almaniania offered to create one, and did so (at the annoyance of a few, and the delight of others). The Constitution was placed into effect almost immediately. Almaniania was trying to sort out the fact that multiple allies from different backgrounds are now a part of Global Powers. He was quite worried about this, as well as the bickering of Global Powers. However, with Zonolia's withdrawal, and the announcement of Rodama to run as Minister of Justice, he felt that problems could be avoided. He was correct in his assumption. The paranoia that he had with his allies faded as they all got along quickly. Rodama's election as Minister of Justice puts Almaniania in a comfortable position with his allies, as there is no chance of fighting between them. This era of peace and prosperity is nearing the point of a golden age for Almaniania, and could be arriving soon. Category:Almanianian Commonwealth